


Penny For Your Thoughts

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Empathy, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: Sometimes Remus needs a clear mind, and his daughter finds the perfect solution.. accidentally?Wolfstar family fluff with a twist!(Rated T for brief discussion of sex between Remus and Sirius.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up confusion beforehand, this takes place before "The Fifth Brightest Star in the Sky". 
> 
> Wow, okay. Three fics in three days. Thank you all for reading, kudosing and commenting, the support all means a lot. <3
> 
> Alternate title: Basically fleshing out Remus's wolf brain in more detail, and a twist with their daughter's magical ability at the end. It's a strange concept so bear with me.
> 
> *I recommend reading the other fics in this series for context, but otherwise.. Enjoy!

Sirius woke up quietly, rolling over in bed and rubbing a hand over his face. He smiled at feeling the soreness in his lower back, reminded of the previous night.

He and his lovely husband had had an amazing wedding anniversary. Sirius had even worn a dress, something he only ever did to wind up Remus. And boy, was he wound last night.

"Rem, baby." He grinned against his pillow. He could hear his husband brushing his teeth in the bathroom, but he was coming back in immediately. Werewolves.

"Yes, love?"

"I don’t want to forget to ask later." He opened his eyes, grey gaze meeting golden. "When you're at market today, pick me up some of that prenatal potion, thank you." And his eyes closed.

There was a brief, stunned silence. "Siri?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you saying.. are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Perhaps."

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. “How could you even know?”  
  
“You talk in your sleep, big man.” Sirius sat up and pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Like.. like I scented you while I was unconscious?”

“Precisely. Although you can try it again if you’d like.” He suggested, and with absolutely no ceremony, his wolf shoved him down onto the bed, nose buried against the crook of his neck. “Ah!” His fingers tangled up in Remus’s light brown curls.

“God, Siri, you smell so good.” His husband groaned. 

“Focus, horndog.” He felt Remus’s grin pressed to his neck, but he stopped talking for a while.

It must have been five minutes before Remus let up slightly and whispered, “You’re pregnant.”

“I am?! I mean, yeah, you said so in your sleep.”

“Wait.” Remus pulled back. His eyes narrowed. “I don’t talk in my sleep.”

Sirius smiled sheepishly. “Nope.”  
  
“So you were guessing?” 

“After last night?” Sirius scoffed. “I knew. When the condom broke--”  
  
“Shush! No! I have to get to work soon, don’t distract me so.” Remus laughed. 

“Rem, I’m pregnant! That’s what we should take away from this.” 

“Right! Right, yes, of course!” Remus scooped him up into his lap, and Sirius giggled, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. “Minnie’s gonna have a little brother.”

Their foreheads pressed together. “Or sister.” 

“Mhm. We’ll need to make that guest room into a nursery.” Remus mused. “Or we could make our dear Minvera share.”

“What an awful suggestion.” They both laughed, Sirius shifting his hips down against his mate’s when the mood had settled.

“Siri..” He groaned.

“You’ve got some time before work. You’re not too old to perform your husbandly duties, eh, Rem?”

“Siri, come on..”

“Please.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his husband’s neck. “You’d do anything for your pregnant mate, right? Am I right, wolf?”

His husband’s eyes flashed that dangerous, beautiful golden. “Yes! Moony, come on, please?” Sirius rested a hand on his flat stomach. Remus started to lean in when a quiet knock sounded on the door. 

“Shit.” Sirius whispered. He got off the bed, pulling his sleep shirt down. On the other side of the door stood their daughter, clutching her favored stuffed animal hippogriff. 

“Hello, dear.” He crouched down, grey eyes meeting light brown.

“I had a bad dream, Papa.” His daughter frowned, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Sweetheart..” He offered a little smile. “How about some hot cocoa?” 

She perked up, nodding profusely. "And maybe you could tell me another story? From when you went to school with Uncle James? Those are so funny!"

“Sure. Maybe we can watch a few of those cartoons you like so much, also?"

“Yeah! You’re the best papa ever!” Minnie pulled Sirius into a hug, and he laughed, picking her up. 

“Let’s head downstairs, let your dad get some extra sleep.” 

“Whoo! Cartoons!” They disappeared down the hallway, Sirius magically closing the door behind him.

Remus settled back into the mattress with a groan. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head. Moony could hear his family in the kitchen downstairs. Sirius was singing something, the radio turned on. Minnie was putting a scoop of food in the cat’s dish and humming a different tune. Athena meowed loudly from the living room, the fat orange tabby going to investigate her dish.

Moony was pacing circles in his mind: _Sirius is pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant mate. So soon. So close to the full moon. He’s pregnant. Pregnant. New kin soon. Kin like me. More wolves. He's pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Strong mate. Strong kin. Pregnant. Full moon, new kin. Pregnant mate. Pregna--_

"Will you shut up already?!" He clutched the sides of his head. All the noise downstairs stopped. Moony stopped too, whining quietly from the reprimand.

Sirius moving, then, "You alright, love?" called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah! All good, ma-- Siri--" Remus struggled for control of his voice, of his words. His reply staggered the awkward line between his normal speaking voice and Moony's deep rumbling one. Sirius has always said he loves both sounds equally, which Remus rolls his eyes over and Moony preens for. "Everything is fine."

Moony's thoughts stacked up against his. _Go to mate. Mate is worried. Mate is pregnant with kin. Go to mate. Go. Go._

"NO!" He shouts. Sirius is at the entryway of their room in record time, Minnie crowding up next to him.

"What is happening?” Sirius came to sit on the bed, and he hoisted Minnie up with him. Remus’s eyes were flickering golden, then brown, then golden, then brown, then golden, then--

“He’s upset.” Minnie spoke up. She clambered up until she was in front of her dad. She put a hand on his cheek. “Don’t be upset, Dad. We’re here. You’re safe.” 

Her eyes turned a dark purple, her expression serious. “Let Dad be, Moony.” She whispered. Sirius watched on in amazement. How could she know Moony’s name? They’d never spoken about it in front of her, and more importantly, her eyes are purple!

Remus’s eyes turned brown and stayed that way, and his daughter’s hand came back to her side. His expression softened and relaxed considerably. 

“Minnie, dear?” Sirius asked. She turned with a smile, her eyes also restoring to their normal state. “What just happened?”

“She’s an empath.” Remus said quietly, a bit astonished. 

“An.. there hasn’t been a born empath in hundreds of years.” Sirius gasped.

“Usually I have to fight with Moony for a while, happens every few months when he gets a bit much, but Minnie..” Remus paused. “She got him to stop. And her eyes. The purple of an empath.”

“I knew our girl was special!” Sirius gathered them both into a hug, incredibly proud of his daughter.

  
  


And if Minnie is an empath, what did her new brother or sister hold in store for the small family? Personally, Sirius and Remus couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All support is appreciated, and all comment are welcome. I might write more if people want to see more.
> 
> I hope the empath stuff made even a bit of sense. Apparently Queenie from Fantastic Beasts is an empath, but I didn't follow the canon definition so.. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> See y'all soon with something new! <3


End file.
